1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to pizza-box lid support devices, and more particularly, to improved pizza-box lid support devices that have improved secondary uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pizza-box lid support devices, also known as pizza spacers and package savers, do a good job of keeping pizza cheese and toppings off of the pizza-box lid. However, after the consumer opens the pizza-box to enjoy his pizza, the plastic pizza spacer-like the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,586 to Vitale (“Vitale”)—is typically thrown into the trash. Because the small pizza spacers are perceived as disposable items, consumers don't think twice about throwing them away. This is a problem because it creates a lot of waste. One tiny pizza spacer seems insignificant when compared to the size of a landfill. However, when you consider that more than six hundred million pizzas are delivered every year, the problem becomes more apparent.
Solutions to the waste problem include reducing the size of the device, using more environmentally friendly materials (i.e., biodegradable materials) for the device, recycling the device, and creating a secondary use for the device.
These solutions have their own drawbacks. For example, a smaller device will not work as well as the currently accepted size. Additionally, the materials used to manufacture conventional pizza spacers are typically the cheapest available that meet the requirements for the device—temperature resistance and fracture resistance. Recycling pizza spacers is also problematic because the curb-side recycling programs that are implemented in most cities will only pick up plastic containers—forcing consumers to choose between the trash and driving to a specialized recycling center. Given the above problems associated with other solutions, creating additional secondary uses for the device seems to be the best way to address the waste problem presented by disposable pizza spacers.
One example of a secondary use for the pizza spacer can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,070 to Gould (“Gould”). After its life as a pizza spacer, the device converts into a child's toy. This pizza spacer features a small flying disc that can be torn away from the device—providing children with a tiny toy that they can play with after eating the pizza. While this is a step in the right direction, the device's legs are still wasted in the process, and the toy itself is also of transient play value—it is quickly discarded.
Another example of a secondary use for the pizza spacer would be to use it as a marketing tool for pizzerias. There is little differentiation among the many configurations of pizza spacers that are currently manufactured. Some are shaped like tiny discs. Others are triangular. However, none of them are distinctive enough that they would be readily associated with a particular pizzeria. Marking a pizza spacer with a pizzeria's name and telephone number is an obvious marketing tool. However, it would be counterproductive to place a phone number on a disposable item. The flying disc pizza spacer is highly differentiated from the other pizza spacers currently manufactured, but its disposable nature also hinders its impact as a marketing tool.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.